1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly, to eyeglasses with movable lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a person ages, eyesight often deteriorates. Eyeglasses can be used to correct for the deterioration. But more than one prescription can be required to correct for different problems. For example, a person may need correction for distance vision as well as needing correction for close-up work, such as reading. Bifocals are a common solution to such a problem. But many people get dizzy and/or sick using bifocals. Further, when working on a computer, bifocal users often have to hold their heads at odd or uncomfortable angles. And although some people adjust and are able to use bifocals without issue, some people do not adjust, or do not want to adjust.
For such people, one solution is to have multiple pairs of glasses, for example, a pair of reading glasses and a pair of distance-vision glasses. But carrying more than one pair of glasses can be cumbersome, and glasses can be misplaced if not worn. The problem is exacerbated if sunglasses are also used. Accordingly, improvements are needed.